1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a headrest positioning system for automatically positioning a vehicle seat headrest and, more particularly, to a headrest positioning system for automatically positioning a vehicle seat headrest by detecting the position of the head or facial feature of a seat occupant to determine a desired position of the headrest, and comparing the desired position of the headrest to a sensed position of the headrest.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most vehicle seats employ a headrest positioned behind the head of a seated occupant. Known vehicle seat headrests are adjustable relative to the seat back so that the seat occupant can manually position the headrest at the proper location. Typically the headrest is slidably positionable relative to the seat back by an actuating device that moves a headrest support into and out of the seat back. It is desirable to provide a system that automatically adjusts the headrest relative to a particular seat occupant without intervention from the occupant.